Omnitrix U
Omnitrix U is a lost prototype Omnitrix in Ben 10: Suzan Adventures that was used by Suzan Kimberly to transform into female aliens. Appearance It's design was based on the Omniverse Omnitrix. It's base is monza and scarlett-color with large greenhouse diamond-triangluar shape design. Similar to its counterpart, the faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's core is revealed. Origin It was built by someone who designs Azmuth's Omnitrix blueprints. Features General *It contains the DNA of over one million species from all over across the universe, and transform into them. The aliens each have their own unique power and abilities (along with their weaknesses). However, the Omnitrix U can only contains new species' DNA that are never discovered like Dragublis and Nanovirus while the seven recently discovered species' DNA are contained. *Just like the Omnitrixes, the Omnitrix U mainly allows for the user to alter their DNA at will and transform into a numerous variety of alien species that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that is in groups of 10. *The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner. **Unlike the Omnitrix, it has a limit that only stores 10 aliens DNA inside her Omnitrix U. Whenever the Suzan scans the aliens' DNA, it can wirelessly store aliens' DNA to OmniScancom. It can switch alien DNA anytime that she wish. **It can also send the OmniScancom's alien's new aliens' DNA to the Codon Stream that were never discovered. *The Omnitrix U does not have the Master Control, unlike the Omnitrix models. *Like the Omnitrix, the Omnitrix U has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, or in other ways, scrolling up and down or scrolling in a circle, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open automatically after Suzan chooses her alien, after that, the Omnitrix's core will come out. When pressed, it will trigger the transformation. Extensions *The Omnitrix U has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. **The Omnitrix U can also record messages, similar to voicemail. *The Omnitrix U adapts the user's clothing to the alien he/she transforms into. *The Omnitrix U has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Omnitrix U has a very strong durable core which she won't mistransforms into any aliens if she choose the right alien. Malfunctions *Whenever the user tries to activates the Omnitrix U when it was still recharged too many times, it will cause to deactivation until it recharged in five minutes. Alien Forms The Original 10 The Original 10 are the starter aliens when Suzan obtains the Omnitrix U. She obtains seven existing aliens' DNA and three new aliens' DNA that are never discovered. Suzan's ten aliens can be switched to the OmniScancom after scanning the aliens' DNA. Unlocked Aliens Modes |-|Active Mode= Active Mode is the Omnitrix U's default mode - the Omnitrix can be used and nothing is wrong. |-|Recharge Mode= Recharged Mode whenever the Omnitrix U's timer 10 minutes was up to recharge itself for five minute. |-|Scan DNA Mode= Scan DNA Mode whenever she can scan the alien's DNA and add it to OmniScancom. Appearances Ben 10: Suzan Adventures Trivia *The "U" letter is stands for Universe that she travels to the universes and multiverses. Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:Objects